KakaSaku
'KakaSaku is the pairing of Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. The whole point of the pairing is either that Sakura will fall in love with Kakashi in the end or it will turn out that Kakashi was in love with her all along and was holding on to a love with no hope of requital. There is also the possibility that Sakura was in love with Kakashi all along but never realized it, due to Obito. ' Evidence (from both the original series and the continuing series) *Kakashi and Sakura appear after each other in most of the show's openings. *In the first opening, in the scene where Kakashi and Sakura are watching Sasuke helping Naruto out of the lake, (albeit, only according to the translation) the subtitle says "Fighting and being in love." Some say that if you look closely, you'll see Kakashi staring at Sakura. *Sakura blushes when Kakashi puts his hand on her head after she gets irritated at Naruto. She also blushes when she exclaims "Kakashi-sensei!" happy after discovering that he's alive after she presumed him dead during the attack of the demon brothers. *Kakashi expresses what some might call jealousy of Sasuke twice in the early episodes. When Sakura masters the tree-climbing exercise before Sasuke or Kakashi, he praises her while belittling Sasuke. Also, when they face Zabuza and Haku again, Sasuke basically repeats the same thing his sensei said moments before and Sakura immediately begins gushing. Kakashi thinks to himself, "Why didn't she react that way when I said it?", suggesting that he was envious of the reaction Sasuke received to his little speech. *Kakashi has saved Sakura numerous times in the series, and she also saved his life once and faced a giant monster to protect him. *In almost every scene the two are in together, there is at least once shot where it looks like they're holding hands. *When Sakura is eating a soldier pill, Kakashi reminds her that the pills are only for emergencies and warns her about over-eating. In irritation, Sakura pushes ahead to get away from him. Kakashi worriedly wonders if she's mad at him, showing obvious concern for her feelings toward him. Temari thinks to herself that some people might consider that to be sexual harassment and calls him an "old fart". *When Sai's clone comes to warn Kakashi, Naruto, and Yamato about Sakura's plan, Kakashi almost immediately realizes that Sakura is planning to kill Sasuke. *Kakashi chooses to be the one to go after Sakura to stop her from trying to kill Sasuke. *A lot of unspoken communication goes on between the two of them during Episode 212. In addition to that, he saves her life yet again, this time from Sasuke. *Kakashi remarks to Sakura that he "hopes she's come to term with her feelings" when all of them are facing Sasuke. In other words, he's hoping that she's fallen out of love with Sasuke at last. *When Kakashi is about to face Madara, he says, "I leave my body to you, Sakura." * When Kakashi and Sakura are fighting Zabuza and Haku (in the continuing series, after the two have been brought back to life with the forbidden reanimation jutsu ) Zabuza remarks "looks like Kakashi's kunoichi is all grown up". Note that he refers to her as "''Kakashi's ''kunoichi". *In Japanese, "Hatake" means "field of" and "Kakashi" means "scarecrow". "Sakura" means "cherry blossom". So if Kakashi and Sakura were to get married, Sakura's name would become "Hatake Sakura", which translates to, essentially, "Field of cherry blossoms". The Official KakaSaku Song The official theme song of KakaSaku is "Teacher's Pet" by Christy Carlson Romano, due to the fact that it perfectly describes their relationship. KakaSaku Videos